Mientes
by Kitty Partner
Summary: «Quiero... que pares». Harry no sabe mentir. Ni con palabras, ni con sus besos [Slash. Seamus X Harry. Lemon. PWP] Reto de los Story Weavers


**N/a**: Verdaderamente ha sido un reto para mí escribir sobre esta pareja. Porque para quien este perdido: no, esta pareja no salió de mi cabecita, sino de un reto sobre **'parejas raras' **en una página llamada Story Weavers,donde a mí me tocó el siguiente:** "****Seamus es todo un conquistador, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que podía tener algo con alguien de su cuarto**.**" **De Rating M. Y que hiciera pareja con Harry.

Y todo en sólo dos páginas. Así que me ha costado lo suyo. Y... y es que cada vez que veía a Harry y a Seamus en la película del Cáliz de Fuego, me decía: Dios¿tengo que escribir sobre esta pareja? Pero de todos modos, la verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir un slash, y al final –después de haberlo escrito xD- hasta me ha parecido linda la pareja.

Sólo espero no haber decepcionado mucho a la chica que pidió este reto. Está dedicado a ella: **Cristal Evans**.

Muchas gracias a **Joanne Distte** por hacerme el summary .

Si quieren dejar reviews se agradecen :)

**Mientes**

Mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el oscuro cabello del joven sentado a su lado, y lo atraía bruscamente hacia sí, Seamus Finnigan se preguntó por qué.

- ¿Pero qué ha…? - intentó murmurar Harry, antes de que unos labios sellaran su boca.

Se preguntó por qué no se había fijado antes en él.

Y entreabrió los labios, tomando el inferior del joven entre los suyos.

Pero antes de poder llegar a profundizar el beso, Harry se apartó bruscamente de él. Y lo miró estupefacto, con sus verdosos ojos muy abiertos, paralizado y confuso.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama del castaño, donde instantes atrás había dado comienzo una –o eso había creído el ojiverde- inocente conversación.

Harry tragó saliva. Sentía la boca seca, y cuando aún seguía sin asimilar que uno de sus compañeros de habitación lo hubiera besado notó que Seamus se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él con una media sonrisa.

Nervioso, se puso en pie con rapidez, dando un paso atrás.  
Pero su reacción que no sirvió de mucho, pues Seamus se levantó casi al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, vamos, Harry - dijo Seamus-. No me digas que no te gusto… -añadió con arrogancia.

- Pero… es que tú… - titubeó el moreno-. Eres un chico - Seamus alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y? - respondió, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? -volvió a pasar una de sus manos por su suave mejilla, entremezclándola después con el oscuro cabello.

- Basta - murmuró entonces Harry, viendo cómo el castaño se inclinaba sobre él, sintiendo, cada vez más cerca, su cálido aliento contra su boca-. Seamus…

- ¿Quieres que pare? -habló divertido el otro-. Vamos, dime que tú no lo deseas y pararé.

- Quiero... - empezó a decir, nervioso, mirando los ojos castaños del otro, sintiendo los labios de él rozar su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su oreja. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para murmurar-. …que pares.

- Mientes - susurró Seamus contra su oído, con voz ronca, antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que el moreno se tensara ante el contacto-. No mientas, Harry.

Seamus se separó un poco de él, y le sonrió levemente.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera si quiera protestar los labios del castaño ya estaban sobre los de él, de nuevo. El moreno gruñó e intentó separarse, empujándolo con las manos, pero Seamus pasó sus brazos por su espalda y lo apretó contra sí, fuertemente, dejándolo sin respiración.

Seamus Finnigan besó a Harry con ansiedad, casi desesperación. Y éste, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, magnetizado por el aroma del castaño, contestó al beso. Seamus emitió un leve gruñido de satisfacción y Harry entreabrió los labios, cerrando sus verdosos ojos.

En esos momentos, toda la resistencia que antes había mostrado le pareció estúpida. Seamus tenía razón, pensó, qué podía tener de malo aquello, si se sentía tan bien.

Cuando notó la cálida lengua del castaño recorrer su cuello, todo pensamiento racional lo abandonó, y decidió dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento. Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello del que había sido su compañero de habitación por casi seis años, y se dejó llevar.

Harry no supo cómo ni cuándo, porque todo se volvió entonces un revoltijo de sensaciones y pensamientos, pero de un momento a otro estaba tumbado sobre la mismísima cama de Seamus Finnigan, sin la túnica, besando con ardor la piel suave y cálida del castaño. Realmente suave.

Las manos de Seamus sabían perfectamente dónde ir, y qué tocar, para que la respiración del moreno se volviera cada vez más acelerada. Y eso a Seamus le encantaba, le encantaba oírlo suspirar bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, con un chasquido húmedo y un ritmo cada vez más rápido, más exigente. Sus manos los despojaban de la ropa con urgencia, dejándola desperdigada sin ningún cuidado.

Harry acercó su boca al oído del castaño y, con voz ronca, susurró dos palabras. Seamus se estremeció al escucharle, y sonrió levemente.

- Antes… no decías lo mismo… - le contestó entre jadeos.

El moreno lo atrajo hacia sí, apretando sus hombros, respirando aceleradamente.

- Mentí – murmuró.

Seamus le besó con brusquedad, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos y mordiéndolo levemente para hacerlo gemir.

Harry gimió. Y entonces Seamus sintió que ya no podía aguantar más.

Acomodó al moreno entre sus piernas y, alzándolo levemente, comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud. Harry abrió la boca, pero ninguno sonido se escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, y apretó las sábanas, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- Joder, Seamus – gruñó con voz ronca. El castaño se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, cubriendo así el cuerpo de Harry por completo, ahogando con su boca el gemido sofocado que pugnó por salir de los labios del moreno.

Harry se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo el castaño comenzaba a deslizarse en su interior, lenta y suavemente. Harry gimió, le dolía, maldita sea.

Seamus observó el rostro del chico, y se detuvo.

- Harry – lo llamó, con voz entrecortada-. ¿Quieres que…?

El moreno entreabrió sus verdosos ojos, turbados, nublados por la excitación.

- No – jadeó, sintiendo que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación, y que ésta comenzaba a gustarle. Y entonces, repitió las mismas palabras que segundos antes habían hecho estremecer al castaño-. No pares.

Seamus sonrió, y volvió a besarle. Pero esta vez, lentamente…

…suavemente, al igual que el ritmo en el que comenzaron a moverse sus cuerpos pocos segundos después.

**Fin**


End file.
